Study Time
by ravens23fan
Summary: Haley Helps Nathan Study....A Naley College Fic. One Shot


Study Time

"Hey I'm home" Haley said as she walked into their house. She smiled as she saw many of James's toys spread through out the living room. "Hello anyone here" Haley asked as she heard music coming from their bedroom. Haley slowly walked in and smiled at the sight before her.

Nathan held James Tight to his chest and wildly danced to some rap song he had playing. Jamie giggled as he moved back and fourth with his father. Nathan smiled down at his son as he uttered random things in his own special language.

"What do think Jamie, do you like this song"

"Momma"

"Yeah I know momma doesn't like this music does she?" Nathan said as Jamie giggled.

"Momma" Jamie said as he lifted his finger up and pointed to the door. Nathan froze and slowly turned around. He felt the blush across his face as he saw Haley smiling at him and Jamie.

"Nice moves" Haley said with a smirk.

"Haley…your home early"

"Yeah is this what you two do every time I'm gone"

"When Lucas isn't here" Nathan said as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"You know you look pretty sexy dancing with our son like that" Haley Whispered as Nathan smiled.

"Thanks its still embarrassing" Nathan confessed as he handed Jamie to Haley.

"Hi baby"

"Momma" Jamie said as he laid his head against her chest and closed his eyes.

"He missed you" Nathan stated.

"I missed him too" Haley said as she rocked him back and fourth. "I'm gonna go put him to sleep" Haley whispered. Nathan nodded as he walked over to their bed and opened his text book.

--------------------------------

Haley stared at Jamie's sleeping figure for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. He was such a good kid and she loved him so much. So many people said he looked like Lucas and would tease Nathan and Haley about how she had slept with her brother in law.

But every time Haley saw him all she saw was Nathan, Especially his eyes. They carried the same love and confidence that Nathan's did.

"I love you baby" Haley whispered before leaving her son's room.

-----------------------------------

"Hey you" Haley said as she lay on the bed next to Nathan.

"Hi" He said as he concentrated on his Home work.

"Is Nathan Scott Actually doing his home work without his wife nagging at him first" Haley asked as Nathan smirked.

"I have big test tomorrow"

"Good I'm proud of you"

"I know I'm a big boy now" Nathan said making fun of Haley.

"Shut up…."

"Sorry I just know I need to do this but I'd rather spend time with my family" Nathan explained.

"I know but you need to do well on this test"

"It's just a test"

"I don't care as Tutor Husband you have to get good grades or it makes me look bad"

"Oh is that so"

"Yep" Haley smirked.

"I love you"

"I know you do"

"Don't you want to say something back to me?"

"I like you"

"Not love just a like"

"Yep"

"Fine" Nathan said as he pretend to pout.

"Ok well I'm gonna take a shower" Haley said as she gently kissed Nathan's hand and then walked to the bathroom.

"The way the girl makes me feel" Nathan said to himself.

----------------------------------

Haley slowly walked into their bedroom with a towel gently wrapped around her bare body. Haley looked through the dresser desperately looking for some pajamas.

"Nathan do you know if I have any clean pajamas" Haley asked as she turned around and was met with Nathan standing a few inches away from her.

He had watched her come into the room and she looked so hot in only a towel he couldn't help himself.

"You don't need any"

"Nathan you have to study…." Haley reminded as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Shhhh"

"Nate…"Haley moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Come here" Nathan said as he pulled her to their bed and gently placed her in it. "Jamie's asleep right" Nathan asked as Haley nodded. Nathan smiled as he crawled into the bed next to his wife.

"I love you" Haley whispered as he moved on top of her.

"Me too hales" Nathan whispered against her lips. Haley moved her hands along his face looking deep into his eyes.

"Why do you still have this on" Nathan asked attempting to remove the towel.

"It's twisted" Haley laughed.

"Here lean up" Nathan said desperate to get her naked.

Haley was about to lean up when she heard a knock on the bedroom door and then it slowly open.

"Hey Nathan" Lucas said as he quickly turned around. "My eyes"

"Luke its ok we aren't doing anything" Haley said as she pushed Nathan off her and too the floor.

"He's on top of you in your bed and you're in a towel it looked like something."

"Lucas I'm dressed…we weren't doing anything yet" Nathan said as he walked out of the room with Lucas.

----------------------------

"I got him to take James out for a…Why are you dressed" Nathan asked as he saw her in a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt"

"Nate you need to study"

"I was studying you"

"Those lines might have worked in high school but not now Mr. Scott"

"And why not"

"Because you need to pass this test" Haley said as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Fine"

"I do have an idea" Haley said as she rubbed Nathan's shoulders.

"What's that" He asked leaning back into Haley's chest.

"For Every answer you get right I remove a piece of Clothing" Haley offered.

"Ok" Nathan said as he quickly looked down at the book.

-------------------------------

After a few minutes Nathan figured out the first answer and gave his notebook to Haley praying he was right.

"Good Job…Mr. Scott" Haley whispered in his ear as she leaned down and removed her sock.

"What a rip off come on" Nathan begged.

"Nope come on you have to get this finished."

They went through the process of Nathan answering and Haley checking for about an hour and Nathan was having a hard time focusing while his wife sat on the other end of the bed in only her bra and panties.

"Here" Nathan said as Haley saw his hand shaking.

"Nervous" She asked in a low seductive voice.

"No I just want you" Nathan whispered into her ear as he moved his hand to her inner thigh.

Haley took a deep breath and looked over his answer.

"I think you're too distracted" Haley said as she smirked at Nathan. "You got it wrong"

"So…come here" Nathan said as he pulled Haley to him.

"No way, I get to put a piece of clothing back on now" Haley explained as she grabbed her sweats and slid them back over her legs.

"Hales, come on"

"Nope" Haley said with a giggle.

"Please..." Nathan whispered in her ear as he pushed her against the bed and hovered over her "Please…please….please" Nathan whispered again as he kissed her neck over and over.

"Nate you have to…." Haley stopped trying to pull herself together. "You have to study" Haley said finishing her sentence.

"I promise I've studied enough" Nathan murmured as he gently sucked on Haley's ear lobe.

"Fine but if you fail the test were never sleeping together again." Haley quickly said as she pulled his lips to hers. Nathan ran his tongue along Haley's bottom lip as she moved her hands to his chest. Haley smiled as he moved his kisses down to her neck. She could stay like this forever.

"Nate" Haley moaned as he unclasped her bra.

"Haley" Nathan groaned as she moved her fingers down to his jeans slowly unbuttoning them and sliding them along his legs.

"I want you so bad" Haley whispered. Nathan smirked down at her and nodded. Nathan kissed down her stomach, and pulled her sweats down throwing them to the floor. Nathan continued kissing her stomach but stopped at her hip bone, kissing her softly.

"Nathan" Haley breathlessly whispered as she pulled him up to her lips.

"I need you right now" Haley pleaded as Nathan moved his hips against hers, making Haley close her eyes and push her hips closer to Nathan.

"I love you" Nathan whispered as he removed her panties and rubbed his fingers against her center.

"I know I love you so much" Haley said as she kissed him again.

Nathan slowly moved inside of her while Haley wrapped her arms around his back pulling their chest's close together. Haley closed her eyes while Nathan increased his thrusts. She could feel her body moving against his and the feeling building up inside her.

"Hales" Nathan whispered in her ear, letting her know he was close.

"Yeah" Haley whispered as she felt it hit her. She moaned and pulled Nathan closer to her.

Nathan took a deep breath and slowly rolled to Haley's side.

"So how was study time today" Haley asked.

"I love that I married a tutor" Nathan said with a smirk as Haley giggled.

----------------------------------

**Good Bad Please Tell Me**


End file.
